


Take A Silver Band (Descriptions Of You)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Joel wants to do but talking isn't his strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Silver Band (Descriptions Of You)

Ray opened the door to his and Joel’s apartment but it was empty, void of life. He sighed and put a plastic bag filled with necessities on the counter. You leave your house for five seconds and your boyfriend bolts without a trace.

There was, however, a few sheets of paper on the counter that Ray took and turned over in his hands, rolled his eyes, and muttered a ‘wonder what this could be.’ So he started to read.

~~_I have never felt this way about anyone before_ ~~

_~~I want you to know~~ _

_~~Fuck~~ _

_I don’t have another sheet of paper or white out, so please ignore any mistakes I make. Actually, please forgive any mistakes I make from here on out because I cannot rewind my words and I cannot white out every bad action I’ve done or every mistake I’ve made or every mistake I’m going to make. I wouldn’t even want to take those bad actions back because I learned more about your body and you making mistakes and correcting them then doing it right on the first time has taught me. (Actually I don’t ever think I’ve gotten it right on the first try but shush I’m trying to be cute there.)_

_I’ve never really liked my name, to tell you the truth, until I heard the way you say it. When we first met, you said it with uncertainty, afraid to ask for me to do something for you._

_But then I got to know you, and you said my name with the warmth of friendship._

_And then I began to love you, and you said my name with want, with a vibrant color. When you say my name my heart pounds in my chest because I feel this urgency, this want to fulfill whatever need you have._

_Then we fought. You said my name with disappointment, and hurt. I never wanted to hear my name roll off your tongue laced with venom again._

_You’ve said my name, coking on a laugh, you’ve sighed my name, you’ve screamed my name, and every fucking time you let that one syllable out, my heart goes wild._

_I want my name to be on your lips forever, because when you say my name, it’s entangled in an I love you, and I feel like it’s sweet, sweet honey on my lips and I fucking love how my name sometimes tastes like you._

_Let’s talk more about you._

_Let’s talk about how love seems to be carved in your bones. Let’s talk about how your smile lights up my world even when I feel like the sun has gone down. Let’s talk about how, when you can’t fall asleep at night, you make the very democratic decision of keeping me up all night against my will. Laughing. Laughing like we’re having a fucking sleepover and we’re 14 year old girls. About how when the clock seems stuck on midnight you ask me about my zombie plan._

_And then when the clock becomes three in the morning, you ask me if you’re in my future plans.  
(Which you are, that’s why I’m writing this.)_

_Let’s talk about your face._

_Let’s start with your eyes, about how they shine with luster even when there’s no light around let’s talk about how every inch of your body is ‘shockingly Caucasian  even though you’re supposed to be Hispanic  Let’s talk about how beautiful you look when I decide that your skin looks better littered in bruises that I’ve made with my teeth that you love so much. (Well you tell me you love them but I don’t know how true that is.)_

_Or how about your personality? How laid back you are about everything, how your jokes make me laugh stupidly. How coy you are when you want sex. How nervous you get when you have to leave the house, how serious you are about achievements and how cute your face looks when you’re concentrating (that last part has nothing to do about your personality but you’re fucking adorable and nothing hurts.)_

_And you make me laugh, you make me smile when I feel old. You deal with my craziness and you deal with my rambling even though I get on tangents and forget completely about how I get on them._

_~~You are perfect to me. You’re my “Ray” of sunshine~~ _

_~~I would do anything for you.~~ _

_I’m going to be extremely selfish right now._

_I never want you to look at anyone else like you look at me. I never want you to look at someone else with a glint in your eye and happiness radiating off you. I never want you wake up with some stranger next to you when you could have me. I never want someone to fuck you and forget you when I can make love to you and never forget every gasp you make, or how you curl your toes, or how embarrassed you get, or every fucking sound you make. I’d rather die than see you with somebody else._

_I can’t imagine you choking out someone else’s name like you say my name. I can’t imagine someone who loves you more then I love you, and if someone wants to fight me on this you can guarantee I won’t go down like a little bitch._

_So there’s one thing, one fucking thing I have to ask you._

_(This poetic shit came from me by the way. I got no help whatsoever from Geoff.)_

_I need to ask_

Ray turned the piece of paper around in his hand hoping that there was something sprawled on the other side, but he only found pen scratches, indentations that only happen when the pen has run dry of life and the user is so, so pissed off.

So he let out a shaky breath, and inhaled slowly. (His eyes prickled with tears that threatened to come out. But he will not cry.)  He also put a hand to steady him on his counter, and lifted up another one to his forehead.

Okay, he doesn’t have a fever so this isn’t some cold induced hallucination.

He is, in fact, awake. This isn’t a dream.

So Ray heard the door behind him click, he sniffled and turned to face the person who stepped forward, he had a packet of pens in his hand and wide eyes like a deer almost caught in headlights.

“You’re back.”  
“It was just a quick errand Joel.” Ray smiled lopsidedly voice small, he picked up the piece of paper in his hands, “Ask me what?”

So Joel closed the door behind him and walked to Ray, he took a moment to rest the palm of his hand on the other’s (tear stained) cheek, and brush his thumb over the skin.

He took a knee, and grabbed Ray’s hands in his.

“I want to marry you.” Wait.Joel, that’s not a question. “Will you marry me?” There you go.

Ray nodded his head yes, he expected to be weighted down with emotions but he just felt liberated, he felt like he could walk on clouds and he threw his hands over Joel’s neck while the other struggled not to stagger. (He stood up so fast he was dizzy and now Ray was to him and let’s just say that Joel was not the most graceful creature.)

“Wait, wait, I have a ring.” Joel let go of Ray as he patted his pockets and looked through them.

And then he looked back at his jacket pocket. And then he re-checked his jean pockets.

Ray laughed.

“No you see I hid it. I fucking, I didn’t want you to get suspicious.” Joel  rushed into their bedroom, practically tearing the place apart. “I hid it so well. I fucking.” So he check the night stand, and there it was, a little blue box.

“I found it!” He called, he then went over to where Ray was, dropped down on his knees again and slipped the silver band on Ray’s finger.

“Will you marry me?”  
“How much did you spend on the ring?”  
“That’s not, no. Not important”  
“Yes I’ll marry you, you big dumb.” So Joel stood up to quickly again and kissed Ray.

“Joel?”  
“Yes?”  
“You put it on the wrong finger.”

(But It really didn’t mater.) 


End file.
